


The Importance of Family

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Summary: You and Dean have always been dancing around the subject of love. You don’t want to ruin what you have and you don’t want him to get hurt because of you. When he takes on the Mark of Cain, you do everything you can to rid him of that pain. When you do, you take one much more than just the mark. You get Amara and that means getting rid of her is also your responsibility.





	The Importance of Family

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” You said kindly to the squirrel you were looking at. He had injured his leg and you wanted nothing more than to heal him. You were a witch and with using the elements of the earth, you were able to create a healing cream that would fix this animal’s leg right up. The squirrel chittered at you before slowly limping to your side. You smiled and scooped him up in your hands before placing him on your lap.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be as good as new in no time. This won’t hurt at all.” You smiled and reached into the sack you brought with you and grabbed some rosemary before scooping some mud from the ground. It recently rained the other day which saved you the time in wetting the dirt.

The squirrel stared at you as you whispered in Latin while mixing the two ingredients. Your eyes glowed a bright yellow and your veins lit up as the magic traveled through your body and to your hands. A ball of light surfaced and you mixed in the mud ball to the light.

There were multiple ways you could heal someone but with an animal this small, you didn’t need a lot of things to make it work. As soon as you knew it was ready, the light went away as did the brightness in your eyes.

“Here we go. You’ll be as good as new.” You said to the squirrel. You rubbed some of the magic mud on his leg to heal him. Light flourished from the mud but disappeared when the animal’s fur absorbed it. Instantaneously, the squirrel’s leg was healed. You grinned as the squirrel stood up and chittered at you before running away.

“You’re welcome!” You called after the animal.

“Who was thanking you?” You looked up to see your best friend, Dean. You smiled and grabbed your sack before getting up.

“I just healed a squirrel from an injured leg. He was happy.” You smiled.

“I’ll never get used to this, you know.” He chuckled.

“You will. I’m just glad you decided to let me live instead of killing me.” You chuckled.

“Yeah, I made a good decision.” Dean joked.

“What are you doing out here?” You asked.

“Sam found a case and wanted me to get you. I knew you would be out here. Always helping the environment.” He started to walk back to the Bunker with you.

“I’m a Light Witch. I always help the environment when I can.” You smiled. You were the most powerful witch on Earth, far surpassing Rowena. You were everything she wasn’t and even though she was very powerful, she represented the dark side and dabbled in dark magic. You never touched that kind of stuff. Your mother taught you better than that. She was also a Light Witch and was one of the best kinds of witches out there.

She always helped out people when they needed it but it was hard for her since both her and your dad were a part of the British Men of Letters. You grew up around Arthur Ketch and Mitch and everyone else. They taught you that monsters were bad, no matter what they did or what kind of morals they had. You knew they would kill your mom without a thought if they knew the kinds of things she could do.

Your dad was human but he kept both yours and your mother’s secrets. You lived in harmony up until your 16th birthday. You, your mom and your dad took a hunt that the BMoL ordered you three to go on. You went on it but didn’t even know they sent someone else after you three to watch you. You didn’t know until it was too late.

Not only did your dad decide to let the monster go, someone had a car accident and you and your mother combined your powers to help save the couple who crashed. The spy saw everything and reported back what had happened. Not even 24 hours later, your parents were murdered right in front of your face.

You were next but you were so scared and in a lot of pain that you panicked and used your magic to escape. You fled England and came to the United States hoping to start fresh. It’s where you met Dean Winchester and his brother but that was way after you came to the USA.

You were only 16 when your parents were murdered and you met Dean on your 25th birthday.

You were scared to come out to him in fear of him hurting you like the BMoL did your parents but he accepted you as who you were when he found you doing a spell to save someone’s life.

At first, it was hard adjusting to Dean and Sam’s lifestyle but you got the hang of it. Dean helped you through all the bad and during that process, you were falling for him. You didn’t want to tell him of your feelings in fear of something bad happening. You knew what happened to Jessica, Sam’s girlfriend who died. You knew what happened to Sarah, a girl that Sam met and dated briefly.

Everyone who has ever dated or loved a Winchester has died and not only did you not want to die, you didn’t want anything happening to Dean. He was one of the greatest men you’ve ever known. He was tough when needed to be but you saw different sides to him that Sam or Castiel didn’t get to see.

You didn’t know how he felt about you but maybe one day you’ll have enough courage to tell him how you feel. You and Dean were closer than most people, probably because sometimes, he would come to you in times of need and spill everything on the line. You’ve had night where you spent the night in Dean’s room and all you two would do is talk about anything and everything. Because sometimes you need someone to confide in about anything. Dean was that someone to you.

There was only one time where you thought you and Dean might fall apart and that was the night you and Dean had sex for the first time. You didn’t mean for that to happen but you both had been drinking and it was another sleepover night and one thing led to another and you both had drunk sex.

The next morning Dean barely remembered the night but you remembered everything. You told him what happened but you haven’t discussed it since. That night happened a month ago but Dean still wouldn’t talk about it. You could tell he had some kind of feelings for you otherwise he would have laid it all on the line for you.

You didn’t know what to do but you would wait until he was ready to talk about it. All you could do right now is be there for Dean and hope that, that night meant something to him like it meant something to you.

“You’re a good person, Y/N and I’m glad I met you,” Dean confessed but this was nothing new. He always said things like this when it was just the two of you.

“I’m glad I met you too.” You smiled and looked down only to catch the sight of the Mark on Dean’s arm. You frowned and knew that Mark was slowly killing him and you didn’t know how to help him. Cain was a dark person and to take that Mark off Dean’s arm meant to dabble in dark magic and that is something you would never do. You had to find a way to get that off Dean because seeing him in constant pain was killing you.

“Dean?” You asked and bit your lip in worry. You knew what reaction you would get to the question you were about to ask right now.

“Yeah?”

“How would you feel if I… transferred the mark to me? So that you would be free of it?”

“Are you kidding me?” Dean asked, stopping outside the door that led into the Bunker.

“I’m dead serious.”

“No, no way in hell am I letting you do that. I’m fine and I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. Come on, we have a case to do.” Dean ended the conversation by going inside the Bunker. You sighed and stayed where you are, wondering how Dean was going to deal with this on his own. You would just have to find a way to transfer it over to you without him knowing. He was only a human but you were a very powerful witch. You could handle the mark a lot more than he could.

* * *

“Dean, you’re going to be alright. Okay? Just hang in there for me.” You said to Dean who was falling in and out of consciousness.

“Yeah, okay,” He muttered. The hunt went well as in, you killed the monster but in the process of doing so, Dean got hurt. Really bad. And he was losing a lot of blood.

“We’re almost home and then I’ll heal you, okay? I’ll fix you up.” You said just as Sam pulled into the Bunker. You immediately got out and let Sam take his brother out since Dean was just a little too heavy for you.

“Bring him inside and lay him on the table. I’ll go get my stuff to heal him.” You said and ran into the Bunker and to your room where you kept your natural herbs and things of that kind. You grabbed everything you owned and ran back out to the library to see Dean laying on one of the tables.

“You have to hurry,” Sam said and you got the things that you would need. As you were mixing the ingredients, you paused and noticed the Mark of Cain on his arm. You bit your lip and suddenly got an idea. Dean wouldn’t like it, in fact, he might kill you for it, but it was the only way you knew to heal him of that poison.

It would take a lot longer for the mark to kill you than it would Dean but you would have to do this.

“Okay, Dean, I’m getting it ready. Just hang in there.” You said and grabbed the bowl with the ingredients you mixed before bringing it over to Dean.

“This is nothing.” Dean chuckled painfully but you ignored him. You grabbed some of the mixture and coated your hand with it before letting your magic travel through your body and to your hands. Light shone from your palms and you grabbed Dean’s arm with the mark and started chanting in Latin, repeating the same phrase over and over again.

“Ow, what the hell are you doing?” Dean asked when his mark started to burn. He looked over at you but you ignored him, still chanting. The burning got more painful and he looked down to see the mark appearing on your skin. He knew what you were doing and he had to get you to stop.

“No! Stop! I won’t let you do this!” Dean yelled and he tried to pull away from you but he was too weak to do so. “Y/N!!”

You kept muttered the spell and once you were done, the mark was completely on your skin and gone from Dean’s. The light went away and you looked down to see the mark on your forearm, right where it used to be on Dean.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Dean yelled at you.

“I saved your ass. The mark will take a lot longer to kill me than it will to you. Now shut up, I have to heal you.” You got the right mixture and applied a thick coating of it over Dean’s wounds. It would take a few minutes for this mixture to work but it would do the trick. You knew when Dean was better, you would be in for a rude awakening.

* * *

“I didn’t ask you to save me!” Dean yelled at you.

“Well, I did and there isn’t anything you can do about it!” You glared at him.

“Give it back to me. I want the mark back!”

“Like hell, I will! I will not watch you destroy yourself over this damn thing!”

“That’s my decision and you had no right to take that away from me! You’re going to die with that thing on your arm and I’m not okay with that!” Dean yelled.

“If this was on your arm, you would be dead way sooner than I will with it on me. I can fight it because I’m powerful but you can’t! You’re a human!”

“So that gives you the right to go behind my back and take it from me?”

“I did what I had to do in order to protect you.” You couldn’t watch him die because you loved him, a lot. You didn’t know what you would do if he died and there was something you could have done to prevent it.

“That wasn’t your call to make,” Dean said dangerously low. He glared at you and left the room without another word. Dean was so pissed and it was only because he loved you so much. He didn’t know what this mark could do to you because you were pure and good and this mark was bad and dark. He knew it would corrupt you and knew that if you died, you would become a demon. He didn’t know what that would do to you. All he knew was that he had to get it off you before it was too late.

* * *

Does Dean know you’re going to die? That mark of mine will kill you soon. It was hard these days to keep Amara out of your head. Ever since she was free and the mark left your body, you’ve been having a hard time getting her out of your brain. She was everywhere, in your mind, in your dreams, there wasn’t a place you didn’t see or hear her. She was slowly driving you insane.

She has affected the way you hunt and it’s gotten so bad that you started seeing her as if she were a real person. Sam and Dean knew this was bad but the last straw was the hunt you recently came back from. You three were hunting a Qareen and it took the form of Amara.

It taunted you with her from, telling you things that you already knew. You weren’t going to last very long with her bothering you but you had to do something to get rid of her altogether.

Rowena was actually the first person to suggest this idea and as much as Dean hated it, you needed to do it. There were so many parts to this operation but with the help of Rowena using her dark magic and Billie, a reaper you met gathering hundreds of thousands of souls, you were going to use your body as the shell for a bomb to get rid of Amara.

It would kill you, most definitely but you could handle it. You were a Light Witch and you could handle anything thrown your way. Rowena was getting the spell ready and Billie was getting the souls. All you needed to do was wait for them to both be ready and then you were off to defeat Amara once and for all.

“I can’t let you do this,” Dean said, pulling you aside. Rowena was ready and all you needed were the souls. However, there was still one problem and that was Dean.

“I have to, Dean. I’m the only one that can hold that many souls. I have to get rid of her.”

“I can’t let you do this, Y/N.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love you and if you die, my whole world will come crumbling down and I’m not prepared for that.” Dean finally confessed. He knew what would happen once you had those souls in you and knew he needed to tell you this in case you didn’t come back.

“That’s not fair, Dean.” You got tears.

“No, what’s not fair is you doing this. First, you take my mark and then you go and do this?”

“No, Dean. This isn’t fair. You can’t tell me you love me right when I’m going to do this. I can’t change my mind. I have to get rid of her or she will kill me. It’s either I die by her hands and she’s still free or I die killing her. I have to do this not only for you or me or Sam but for everyone else on this Earth. She will destroy it and I have to stop her.”

“I understand that but I meant what I said.” He said, grabbing your hands.

“I love you too, Dean. More than you could ever know. Please hold onto that when this is all over.” You sniffled and stared into his eyes.

“I wish there was something I could do.” He sighed sadly.

“There is. Take care of yourself. Keep fighting to make this world a better place. I know you can do it.” You smiled and pulled him closer to you.

“I don’t want you to go.” He let a few of his own tears fall.

“I know you don’t.” You leaned up and kissed him, knowing this was the only time you would ever feel his lips on yours. He grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him, kissing you with everything he’s got. He hated that you took his mark in the first place but he hates this even more.

“Uh, guys?” You pulled away from Dean and looked behind him to see Sam standing there. “Billie’s here. She has the souls.”

“We’ll be right there.” Sam nodded and he left the room.

“I will try my hardest to use my magic to save myself but this is a big bomb.”

“I know.” He whispered.

“Come on, we have to go.” You took his hand and walked with him back into the library where everyone was waiting.

“You ready?” Rowena asked with a smirk. You knew she didn’t like you just because of how powerful you were.

“Yeah.” You whispered and let go of Dean’s hand before joining Billie and Rowena.

“You have only a few hours until this bomb goes off. You find her and kill her.” Billie instructed.

“Of course.” You said. Rowena started the spell and Billie assisted in adding in the souls. It didn’t take very long but when Rowena finished, every single soul Billie brought was inside you.

“Good luck. Remember, only a few hours.” Billie then disappeared.

“This feels weird.” You could feel every soul trying to take over your body but you were strong enough to deflect every single one of them.

“Okay, you know what you have to do,” Rowena said as she packed up her things.

“I’ll find her, don’t worry.” You whispered.

“Can I have a moment alone with her for a second?” Dean asked Sam and Rowena. They both understood and left.

“Dean don’t.” You whispered.

“I just want to say something,” He quickly said and you nodded, staying quiet. “I love you and that has never changed. I hate that you’re doing this because that should have been me but… I understand why you’re doing this. I don’t like it, hell, I hate it. But I can’t change it.”

“Dean, I love you. You’re going to see tomorrow and you’re going to continue hunting with Sam. You save everyone that needs saving, including yourself. I’ve seen what happens when you lose someone you love. I know what you’re going to do when I leave. Don’t do it. You keep fighting and one day, I’ll see you. It’ll be under different circumstances but I’ll see you.”

Dean walked right up to you and kissed you, leaving you breathless afterward.

“I love you, Y/N Y/L/N. Your parents would have been proud.”

“And I love you, Dean Winchester.” You whispered before pulling away. You let the tears fall as you walked away, resisting the urge to look bad. You knew if you did, you would stay and you couldn’t do that to everyone on Earth. You needed to save it and this is the only way how.

Amara better get ready because you’re coming for her.

* * *

“I’ve been waiting for you to come find me,” Amara said once you found her. She was in a garden of some sort but she didn’t look, angry, no. She looked happy but you didn’t know why that was.

“Do you know why I’m here?” You asked.

“Yes. You forget I could get inside your head. I know what you’re carrying and what you plan to do with it.” She said calmly.

“I expected more of a fight. I am here to kill you, after all.”

“I’m here to apologize and to say… thank you.”

“Thank you? Why would you thank me?” You asked, confused. This is not how you pictured this going. You only had a handful of minutes before you exploded, killing yourself and her.

“For bringing me back to my family.” She said and you saw Chuck or God, her brother, come out of the shadows.

“Chuck? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take my sister home. We’ve worked out our differences.”

“Well, this isn’t what I expected at all. I don’t know what to say.” You bit your lip nervously. You were about to go off any minute.

“I understand your worries and let me take care of that for you,” Amara said and raised her hand out. You gasped as your whole body lit up in a bright, white light. All those souls Rowena put into you came rushing out. Chuck aided his sister and put those souls where they belonged. You gasped and took a few steps back once the last soul left you.

“Why are you doing this?” You asked, not sure of what was happening here.

“I’ve realized the importance of family. I got my brother back and I wanted to give you a chance to grow your family. Take care of your child. I’ve learned life is short.” Amara said.

“Wait, what? My child? I don’t have a child.” You said, growing even more confused.

“You didn’t know this? You’re pregnant, Y/N. I wasn’t going to let a pregnant woman kill herself to kill me,” Amara said. “You won’t have to worry about me. We’ll be free and you’ll be free of me. I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused.”

“Have a good life and keep doing what you’re doing. You’re one of the good ones.” Chuck said with a smile. He grabbed his sister’s hand and a few moments later, he and she disappeared in a flash of light.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

“The sun is up. I guess Y/N did her job.” Sam said, closing the Bunker door and walking down the metal stairs.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Dean said, taking another sip of the whiskey he broke out.

“You know she wouldn’t want this for you.” Sam sighed.

“Sam, the love of my life just killed herself to save Earth and everyone on it. Cut me some slack.” Dean took another sip.

“Yeah, I could use some of that,” Sam said, grabbing the bottle. He was just about to take a sip but the Bunker door opened and closed. Both brothers stared at each other before staring at the stairs. Dean saw a woman walk down the stairs but he knew those legs anywhere. He didn’t need to see your face to know that this was you.

“Y/N?” Dean asked, standing up.

“Wait…” Sam muttered. You walked down the stairs and looked at the Winchester brothers.

“What, I kill myself and the first thing you do is drink away your sorrows?” You joked but got tears when you saw Dean. There were no meant for words as Dean made his way over to you. He grabbed your cheeks and kissed you hard, holding onto you to make sure you weren’t going anywhere.

“How are you still alive?” Sam asked when you pulled away.

“They took the souls away from me. Says I have to focus on my growing family.” You said.

“Wait, they? Who’s they?” Dean asked.

“Amara and Chuck. They’re finally together. They disappeared out of sight. I don’t know where they went.”

“Growing family? What does that mean?” Sam asked with a confused face.

“Whether or not Chuck was there, Amara wasn’t going to let a pregnant woman kill herself.” You confessed and looked at Dean. It took a few moments but it suddenly clicked inside his mind. He let go of you and took a couple of steps back to really look at you.

“You’re pregnant? With my child?”

“Remember that night you just don’t want to talk about? I think we might have to now.” You chuckled. The fact that Amara let you go meant a lot to you. You realized how fragile human life was and you knew this child was going to have a great one. You didn’t know if this child would be 100% human but you have a chance to find out.

With Sam.

With Dean.

With the people you love more than anything in the world.


End file.
